There is a continuing trend to develop new and superior cosmetic compositions especially for the reduction and/or elimination of wetness and/or odor under the arms. Particular efforts include developing lower residue products especially with improved efficacy and aesthetics. Various product forms have included sticks (especially gel/sticks), gels, soft solids, roll-ons, aerosols and creams. Of these various forms the sticks, gels, soft solids creams and roll-ons are made with a liquid base material incorporating a solidifying agent and/or gelling agent and/or thickening agent. Generally, these forms include a solution of the cosmetically active ingredient in a suitable vehicle, a suspension of the active ingredient in a carrier vehicle, or a multiphasic dispersion or emulsion in which a solution of the active ingredient is dispersed or suspended in some continuous phase or in which the solubilized active ingredient constitutes the continuous phase.
A variety of soft-solid formulations are known. These include formulations made with the following ingredients:
(a) clay thickening agent and an activator for the clay: for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,375 to Tanner et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,780 to Marschner et al;
(b) particulate thickening agents such as fumed silica: for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,897 to Orr; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin;
(c) selected volatile and/or non-volatile alkylmethylsiloxanes such as those including a structuring wax: for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,188 to Abrutyn et al; and PCT applications WO 97/16161 and 16162 both of which are assigned to Unilever PLC; and
(d) triglyceride gellants such as the glyceryl tribehenate described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,890 to Putnam et al.
The use of a class of compositions known as silicone elastomers in cosmetic compositions has shown some interesting results. PCT case WO 97/44010 and assigned to the same assignee as this application describes a silicone gel material made by combining (a) a volatile silicone material and (b) an organopolysiloxane material (or silicone elastomer) as a gelling agent wherein the organopolysiloxane material (silicone elastomer) can be a reaction product of a vinyl-terminated siloxane polymer and a silicon hydride cross-linking agent. Related technology is also disclosed in PCT case WO 98/00097, WO 98/00104 and 98/00105 assigned to Unilever PLC on cross-linked non-emulsifying elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,533 to Stepniewski et al assigned to Estee Lauder describes a stable water-in-oil emulsion system formed with an organopolysiloxane elastomer, a vehicle in which the elastomer is dispersed or dispersible, a stabilizing agent , a surfactant and an aqueous component. A commercial product known as “REVELATION” retexturizing complex for hands and chest sold by the same assignee contains a silicone gel material with an organopolysiloxane component and octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane.
EP 0 787 758 A1 teaches a method for solvent thickening by using a silicone latex having a plurality of crosslinked polysiloxane particles.
Another recent case assigned to the same assignee as this application is WO 99/51192 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 9/273152 which describes antiperspirant compositions with the use of broad categories of elastomers. Other examples of the use of elastomer type materials and/or methods for processing such materials may be found in PCT cases WO 98/00097; WO 98/00104; WO 98/00105; WO 98/18438; WO 98/42307 all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Two major problems have been observed when the use of elastomer materials is included in soft solid formulations. The first problem is reduction in efficacy due to the formation of an occlusive elastomeric film which prevents the active from diffusing into the sweat duct. The second problem is the consistency of the product as evidenced by high viscosity and elastic behavior when applied to the surface of the skin. In order to reduce this high viscosity, emollients and solvents have to be added which may negatively impact efficacy of the deodorant and/or antiperspirant. It has been found that the use of a selected type of elastomer in soft solid formulations in combination with polyethylene beads as described herein overcomes these problems.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide improved cosmetic compositions with the improvements as previously described and which are useful as antiperspirants and/or deodorants. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.